lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:UnSub-Zero
Formatting Please don't italicize the series acronym shortcut links ( , , etc.). Thanks. -- Renegade54 (talk) 04:03, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :Why? It's better that way. UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:04, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Sally Maxwell I Do Not Want To Keep Arguing About It. If We Cannot Agree On The Situation With Sally Maxwell,Then The Page Must Go. Valerie Is A More Relevant Character Than Sally Because She Is The Main Focus In That Episode. Valerie Maxwell Is The Main Focus Because She Has The Mind Of A Child.Johnsonjack50 (talk) 03:41, August 8, 2015 (UTC)johnsonjack87 Res: Category If so then ask an admin to delete it but what do you mean it ahs to be deleted because it is "exclusivist"? There is a similar category called "Dirty Cops" which is covers cops who have committed major felonies and I drew from that to create this category. If cops can be called "dirty" why can't attorneys be called "corrupt"? If you mean the definition of "corrupt" makes it exclusive corrupt just means this: having or showing a willingness to act dishonestly in return for money or personal gain. I'd say this covers an attorney who kills someone to cover-up the rape allegation of a stripper. If you have more thoughts please tell me and I will do my best to correct any mistakes made on my end. Hito7187199 (talk) 00:35, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :Very well, what do you suggest? Hito7187199 (talk) 00:38, September 6, 2015 (UTC) ::I like that. It will be done. But even if I change it on the individual pages I can't undo creating the Category page itself, only an admin can do that. Hito7187199 (talk) 00:42, September 6, 2015 (UTC) New Category Alright, the new category is all on the pages that I can find that deserve it. Now all that needs to happen is one of us to contact an admin to get them to delete the original category. Is there anything you feel needs to be discussed? Oh... I almost forgot that since this is technically your category I'll leave creating it in your hands. Don't want to make the same mistake again unless we are in agreement that it is good for the wiki. Hito7187199 (talk) 00:55, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :I meant the name. You were right in the regard it is better in capturing everyone involved. Hito7187199 (talk) 00:58, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Alleged? Huh? I don't understand what you mean by "same thing". Do you think Cap, Victor and Eric are the same in being called alleged rapists? If so why not change Victor's page? Maybe sections like Alleged rapist and Alleged murderer should be removed since they describe behaviors and pathologies that aren't apart of the characters in question. Hito7187199 (talk) 05:14, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Born Bad What Really Surprises Me Is That He Pleads Out In Exchange For The Maximum Sentence. Normally They Would Plead Out In Exchange For A Lighter Sentence. What Is The Deadline For Someone Withdrawing Their Guilty Plea? Johnsonjack50 (talk) 04:56, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Star Struck What Are You Doing? It Is Important That We Include That James Brady Succumbed To His Bullet Wound. Johnsonjack50 (talk) 15:51, September 9, 2015 (UTC)johnsonjack87 :You need check the edit history again Johnson. All UnSub did was delete a space between the information, he didn't delete that part about Brady succumbing to his wound. That was done by a user who goes by the title Trainlubber, so you have issues take it up with him. Hito7187199 (talk) 16:22, September 9, 2015 (UTC) ::And my reasoning being Brady's death did not occur until 22 years after that episode was made, and there was no murder involved in the case in that episode (that case has not been revisited in the L&O franchise since). TrainLubber (talk) 18:35, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Red Ball Arthur Branch & a judge were discussing something about the potential plea deal for Dwight Jacobs while eating out together at a restaurant in the Law & Order episode titled Red Ball. What was Arthur Branch describing for the judge.Johnsonjack50 (talk) 01:47, January 14, 2016 (UTC)johnsonjack50 I have an idea. We can both watch that episode of Law & Order titled Red Ball when they show it on ION Television on February 3 at 4:00 P.M. so we can watch very carefully for that scene that shows them eating together at a restaurant so we can hear what they are speaking about regarding the potential plea deal for that Dwight Jacobs guy,because Branch probably convinces the judge to nullify the plea deal when the girl is found. In my area ION Television is on Channel 3. We will never know what they are speaking about if we don't watch that episode. Red Ball also happens to be 1 of my favorite episodes. I am left wanting to know why the Dwight Jacobs guy charges at Mac when it was the judge that nullified the plea deal.Johnsonjack50 (talk) 01:41, January 23, 2016 (UTC)johnsonjack50 Dana Eskelson Why did you edit those things that I put down about Dana Eskelson ghuest starring in those episodes.Johnsonjack50 (talk) 16:32, January 27, 2016 (UTC)johnsonjack50 Henry Mesner I believe that they meant institutionalized? How do you compare this kid to the kid that Macauley Culkin played in The Good Son? Why wasn't the episode with this kid titled The Good Son just to be sarcastic? Please go here for a look.: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Good_Son_(film))[[User:Johnsonjack50|Johnsonjack50]] (talk) 16:40, January 27, 2016 (UTC)johnsonjack50 Three-In-One I tried to explain this point to another user about this episode of Law & Order:Criminal Intent.: Jeff Goldblum & F. Murray Abraham were both in this episode & they later reunited to star together in The Grand Budapest Hotel. We can always include in the background notes section for each episode about previous & future work between stars.Johnsonjack50 (talk) 23:51, February 6, 2016 (UTC)johnsonjack50 December Solstice In this episode of Law & Order:Special Victims Unit,what is this woman named Charmaine Briggs on trial for & what is the final outcome of her case?Johnsonjack50 (talk) 05:41, February 8, 2016 (UTC)johnsonjack50 Just trying to do some cleanup I'm not trying to get into an edit war, I'm just trying to do some cleanup and help organize the site. I noticed some of the character pages in Blood Brothers were tagged for deletion so I removed the hyperlinks to those pages. What's the point of having a link to an article if the article's just going to be deleted? I'm sorry, I thought I was helping. I didn't know.-- 22:15, May 22, 2016 (UTC) :I don't know why these articles are being tagged for deletion when they're fully constructed. The fact that Blood Brothers was at one point marked for deletion despite being an episode page indicated whoever was doing it was a vandal. UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:17, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Content I noticed the several articles you put up for deletion. It's up to the editors here what they want the project to cover, but generally with this sort of wiki anything that appears in the named show is considered worthy of an article, because the wiki is meant to be a comprehensive guide the named show. On Memory Alpha as long as something appeared in Star Trek, no matter how minor, it gets an article somewhere, even if on an Unnamed character page for characters only seen in background, or for information in an on-screen graphic or establishing shot not meant to be seen and intended as a joke(this ship, for one). If the consensus here is that certain characters don't merit an article, again, that's the choice of editors here, but there should be consensus for such a decision. 31dot (talk) 11:20, May 29, 2016 (UTC) :I'm sure TrainLubber and Hito7187199 would care to agree. UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:15, May 29, 2016 (UTC) ::And that's certainly fine if that's what people want. Personally I don't think it's necessary to be that restrictive and could actually harm efforts to improve content and increase participation. New users might be more willing to first create an article about a minor character and get practice before moving up to harder characters- but if they find their efforts rejected or unwelcome they would probably go elsewhere. Anyway I apologize for taking this up here- my only suggestion would be that such a policy be established somewhere among those who agree(possibly on the Community Portal). 31dot (talk) 02:01, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Tensley Evans What's your problem with her?...she made that episode. 04:27, July 17, 2016 (UTC) :She, being only one of many victims, is nowhere near as relevant as her rapist. TrainLubber (talk) 21:06, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Rescue There is a scene in this episode of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit titled "Rescue", that showed 1 of those paramedics locking himself inside an ambulance & then injecting his own neckline with something to kill himself instantly. What exactly is it that he injected himself with, that instantly killed him, after he locked himself inside that ambulance? What exactly was it that prompted him to take his own life? If he wanted to take his own life by injecting it into his left arm, instead of his neckline, then how much of it would he have had to inject into his left arm, to instantly take his own life? Johnsonjack50 (talk) 02:32, September 25, 2016 (UTC)johnsonjack50 I need to know, because that's what I plan on having 6 doctors inject into my left arm to assist me with dying on December 17, 2016, only because I fear instant betrayal from whichever source is elected President. Johnsonjack50 (talk) 00:46, October 4, 2016 (UTC)johnsonjack50 I found out that Tinta gave himself an air embolism, however, I need to know what he injected himself with.Johnsonjack50 (talk) 04:33, November 27, 2016 (UTC)johnsonjack50 :Nobody knows, and nobody cares. TrainLubber (talk) 15:41, November 28, 2016 (UTC) SVU: Dependent When the police came to retrieve Charlotte from Ryan's apartment, Ryan offered to come with Charlotte but Charlotte wanted to go alone to Tommy. If Ryan recalls attacking Charlotte's parents, then Ryan would Not have Offered to come to the Station. Ryan was so drunk. 1. Was Ryan drunk that Terrible Night? Yes or No 2. When the cops spoke to Ryan for the first time, did Ryan remember the Terrible Night? Yes or No 3. When Ryan tried to run from the Cops, Ryan probably Realized the Truth but was Ryan sad? Yes or No.( 07:31, November 1, 2016 (UTC)). ::1. Does it matter? ::2. He lied to save his rear end from a life sentence in maximum security. ::3. He was nowhere near sad. He was a coward. TrainLubber (talk) 16:07, November 2, 2016 (UTC) It is very rude for you not to answer my questions completely. I was hoping for you to say that Ryan is happy for the terrible night.( 03:40, November 4, 2016 (UTC)). ::We were answering your questions completely. Our answers were: ::1. Does it matter? (whether he was drunk or not means nothing; he still committed cold-blooded murder, and intoxication (if he was intoxicated) was banned as a defense to murder nearly two centuries ago) ::2. He lied to save his rear end from a life sentence in maximum security. ::3. He was nowhere near sad. He was a coward. TrainLubber (talk) 14:23, November 4, 2016 (UTC) :I didn't answer the questions because I don't care; you're clearly being disruptive, IP user. UnSub-Zero (talk) 17:49, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Chicago Hi, I found a Chicago Wiki, it seems to be abandoned by the founder, but it is quite usable. I have given up on Molly's and the Chicago Franchise on this Wiki. Over the next few days I will probably change the listed last season of episodes to only the cross-over episodes of all seasons. But if you know anything about templates, would you mind helping me over here a bit: http://chicago-franchise.wikia.com/wiki/Chicago_Franchise_Wikia --Wmulder (talk) 05:02, November 15, 2016 (UTC) These were in the opening sequence of both Daydream Believer and Nationwide Manhunt, do with it what you want. "In the criminal justice system some killers are so depraved that it takes multiple police agencies to bring them to justice. This is one of those investigations." - Steve Zirnkilton --Wmulder (talk) 13:34, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Assailants vs. attempted murderers I have already approached 31dot on the matter. He will have the final say. TrainLubber (talk) 04:40, January 28, 2017 (UTC) :I am already aware. I have also made my point there. UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:40, January 28, 2017 (UTC) Block Since you have been disruptive and you indicated that you will continue to be disruptive("Then by all means, please block both of us. Because I'm not going to stop unless he stops") despite my warning, I have blocked you without a time limit. If you indicate that you will no longer be disruptive, I will lift the block. 31dot (talk) 02:22, February 6, 2017 (UTC) I haven't blocked the other person because they haven't yet indicated that they will continue to be disruptive. 31dot (talk) 02:24, February 6, 2017 (UTC) :WHAT?! I don't understand, he undid my edits again at Charles Patton, Sam Reynolds, and Reese Taymor when he got back! Which you warned him not to do! How am I the only one blocked when he has also been disruptive?! UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:28, February 6, 2017 (UTC) ::It takes two to edit war- but I didn't get far enough to examine that behavior because of your statement that I quote above. If others are behaving badly, you should be the bigger person. 31dot (talk) 02:32, February 6, 2017 (UTC) :::I seriously don't understand what you're getting at here... UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:34, February 6, 2017 (UTC) ::::You stated "I'm not going to stop unless he stops", a statement that suggests you will continue to be disruptive. The way to respond to disruptive behavior by others is not to be disruptive yourself. 31dot (talk) 02:36, February 6, 2017 (UTC) :::::Fine, I'll discuss this matter with him. :( UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:37, February 6, 2017 (UTC) ::::::How will you respond if they are disruptive? 31dot (talk) 02:44, February 6, 2017 (UTC) :::::::I'll alert you? Which is what I was initially trying to do... UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:44, February 6, 2017 (UTC) :::::::I'm assuming that was the wrong answer. :( UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:06, February 6, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Sorry. Watching football.....alerting me is better than what's been going on, but more immediately, simply leave something problematic alone; if it is truly bad, (and if discussion with the other party is not productive) it will be seen and removed. Since you seem to indicate that you will no longer be disruptive, I will lift the block. Please take the advice here to heart. 31dot (talk) 04:01, February 6, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::Thank you. UnSub-Zero (talk) 05:24, February 6, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::For some reason, I still can't edit, even though it says I've been unblocked. Am I supposed to wait, or is this an error? UnSub-Zero (talk) 05:26, February 6, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::The log seems to indicate that your unblock went through; have you tried clearing your browser's cache? 31dot (talk) 11:55, February 6, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::It's fine now. UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:44, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Discussion Just a reminder: Are we going to have the discussion concerning the disagreement concerning Reese Taymor, Sam Reynolds and Charles Patton? With all due respect. Jdogno7 (talk) 07:17, February 8, 2017 (UTC) :My computer access just got limited, and I'm honestly trying to minimize my time here because I obviously get triggered very easily. So you're only going to hear whiffs from me on certain times. I'll have other users pitch in in my place for the most part. UnSub-Zero (talk) 07:46, February 8, 2017 (UTC) ::"My computer access just got limited, and I'm honestly trying to minimize my time here because I obviously get triggered very easily.": What do you mean by "limited" and "triggered"? "I'll have other users pitch in in my place for the most part.": What "other users"? How? No Rudeness meant. Just trying to understand. Jdogno7 (talk) 09:03, February 8, 2017 (UTC) :::As in, you won't hear much from me for now because my dad placed a severe restriction on my laptop usage. In the meantime, I have alerted other users to our little discussion. Hopefully they will fill in for me while I'm gone. UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:42, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Kim/Kimberly That guy that keeps changing the page took his own initiative to rename the page from Kim to Kimberly and is changing everything else to match that. He never did any sort of discussion, just did what he wanted.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 02:59, February 16, 2017 (UTC) :He does that a lot. He was warned to take it to the talk page if he has issues with it. UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:00, February 16, 2017 (UTC) ::Well I did not think there would be an issue but clearly there is. Sincerely sorry about that. Jdogno7 (talk) 03:05, February 16, 2017 (UTC) :::You were warned about this. This warning applies to each and every article on this Wikia. Also, if you plan on renaming an article, perhaps you should discuss it with other users and see their opinions before you take the initiative. UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:07, February 16, 2017 (UTC) :::Also don't post it to every single talk page remotely connected to the character!!!--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 04:07, February 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::Well there was a problem with each of those articles. Jdogno7 (talk) 04:13, February 16, 2017 (UTC) :::::The only thing you're accomplishing from this is boosting your total post count. UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:15, February 16, 2017 (UTC) :::::That was not my intention. Jdogno7 (talk) 04:21, February 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Yet you certainly have an odd way of trying to get your points across. UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:23, February 16, 2017 (UTC) :::::::What do you mean by that? Jdogno7 (talk) 04:29, February 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Of course. You don't know much of anything... SMH UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:31, February 16, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::Well if you don't explain yourself clearly, how can I? Jdogno7 (talk) 04:47, February 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Agreed. Make constructive edits or don't make them at all.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 04:33, February 16, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::I am making constructive edits. We just disagree about them. Jdogno7 (talk) 04:47, February 16, 2017 (UTC) :::::I'm an Admin on another Wiki and edit on several others. I've never seen anything like this. Is this guy new and doesn't know how a Wiki works???--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 04:17, February 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Sadly, no. While he's certainly new here by about a year, he's been active on other Wikias since 2011. The only problem he's faced outside of this Wikia was a one-year ban on the "Legendary Journeys" Wikia for removing content from pages. UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:23, February 16, 2017 (UTC) :::::::I was falsely accused by User:LuciaMoore. Jdogno7 (talk) 04:50, February 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Dude you sound like one of the suspects on this series now!!!--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 04:52, February 16, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::Just because someone was accused of doing something wrong does not mean that they did it. Jdogno7 (talk) 04:58, February 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::I can see why you like Law and Order so much!!! "I was framed!!!" You should be a lawyer. To quote a judge on another great crime show, if your gonna argue like that you should at least be paid to do it.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 05:06, February 16, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::I like Law and Order because I enjoy seeing the triumph of rationality and ethics rooted in equity. To say the triumph of equity above all. Jdogno7 (talk) 05:34, February 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::Now I'' don't know what you're talking about... UnSub-Zero (talk) 07:49, February 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::I took a look at what happened between you and LuciaMoore. Guess what? You were trying to change the terminology in that Wikia without discussing it with others, and this was obviously met with disapproval from everyone else, so you were banned for it. Then, your ban got lifted, yet you continued with those edits, so a longer ban was in order. And guess what? This means you've got history with this kind of thing! This doesn't look good for your track record here... UnSub-Zero (talk) 05:27, February 16, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::"You were trying to change the terminology in that Wikia without discussing it with others, and this was obviously met with disapproval from everyone else, so you were banned for it.": No. She was the only one who had a problem and when I would not agree with her, she went on a personal attack. I was blocked for attempting to defend myself against her lies. "Then, your ban got lifted, yet you continued with those edits, so a longer ban was in order.": No. She lied again. Jdogno7 (talk) 05:41, February 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::I am looking through all of the relevant discussions, talk pages, and user histories in that Wikia as we speak. LuciaMoore initially approached you civilly, and the admin stepped in eventually with his own opinion (which was in sync with LuciaMoore's and does not seem to have been coerced by her in any way). I'm not going to look into why things broke down between the two of you, because I will not bear any salt thrown from both sides. But, after you returned on April 27, 2016, you renamed two "god" articles back to the disputed "deity" title. LuciaMoore didn't lie about anything in the latter regard. ::::::::::::Also, while looking into your behavior at "Legendary Journeys", I found my way to this account at the Harry Potter Wikia. So...you've been banned from both the Harry Potter and Legendary Journeys Wikias (and God knows how many others), because you're very choosy about certain nouns. Just like how you're being picky about nouns here... ::::::::::::...Interesting... UnSub-Zero (talk) 07:49, February 16, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::::This is starting to sound like the plot of a movie or TV show episode involving a character doing very bad things and displaying paranoia and blame towards others for their actions. Again, no wonder this guy likes Law and Order!!! He probably relates to the characters on a personal level with all of this paranoia and belief he's right when he's doing wrong!!!--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 07:59, February 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::::"This is starting to sound like the plot of a movie or TV show episode involving a character doing very bad things and displaying paranoia and blame towards others for their actions.": What am I doing that is bad? How am I displaying paranoia? How am I blaming others for my actions? "Again, no wonder this guy likes Law and Order!!! He probably relates to the characters on a personal level with all of this paranoia and belief he's right when he's doing wrong!!!": If there is any character type I can relate to: it is the one who was accused of doing something bad that they didn't do, especially by someone who victimized them in the first place." How am I paranoid? How am I doing wrong? Jdogno7 (talk) 09:36, February 16, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::::To quote Zoe Morgan on ''Person of Interest (where the guy who plays Ed Tucker appears as another cop and recurring villain Patrick Simmons) "if your gonna do something wrong, do it right!!!"--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 08:01, February 16, 2017 (UTC) :::::::And I've been involved in Wikis far longer and as I've said, gained Admin on another Wiki. Still not sure how that happened but it did. Gears of War Wiki. Anyway, like I've said, I haven't seen anything like this on any of the many other Wikis I'm involved with besides unregistered users or inexperienced users.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 04:31, February 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Me neither. UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:32, February 16, 2017 (UTC) I'm continuing to find more and more patterns of edit-warring and (sometimes) indef-blocking on other Wikias based on similar reasons. I will be voicing my concerns to the admins. UnSub-Zero (talk) 08:08, February 16, 2017 (UTC) :You bothered to look at this thread: http://hercules-xena.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:17927. Did you look at this one: http://hercules-xena.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:17945? "LuciaMoore didn't lie about anything in the latter regard.": The first time I was blocked was on the grounds of "Intimidating behaviour/harassment" which was not true. LuciaMoore was conspiring with User:Minor Stoop to have me blocked just because I would not agree with her. Then she claimed I was doing the same thing again. So yes she did lie. Jdogno7 (talk) 09:26, February 16, 2017 (UTC) ::Yes, I did look through it (more like skimmed through it because of all the hostility in there). I'm assuming that's where things broke down, and it looks like that Harry Potter Wikia user was right to follow you there and alert everyone else about your edit-warring behavior. Now, I don't know why your first block was on the grounds of "Intimidating behaviour/harassment", but it was still warranted because you definitely still made some edits against the advice of an admin. Also, it doesn't look like there was any conspiracy between LuciaMoore and that other user. If it was off the thread you linked me to, well, I don't know where to find it. Otherwise, you really are being paranoid. UnSub-Zero (talk) 21:05, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Look here http://hercules-xena.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:17974 Jdogno7 (talk) 00:54, February 17, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, so? UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:55, February 17, 2017 (UTC) ::Evidence (combined with everything from the other two threads) that she was scheming to block me just because I would not agree with her? Jdogno7 (talk) 01:13, February 17, 2017 (UTC) :::That's NOT scheming. The IP user knew there was a possibility the admin would not approve of a block or a rollback; he/she put it in writing. But clearly the admin was irked enough by your back-and-forth shenanigans with LuciaMoore that he/she chose to go through with it. UnSub-Zero (talk) 01:20, February 17, 2017 (UTC) ::::"While there's still some rationality left in the deity thread (it's an unfortunate truth that Mr. J7 easily gets me in a temper tantrum), I'll take the liberty to suggest two things. The first is to recommend a block, any block, on an admin's wall. At least s/he will notice, even if s/he may not act upon it." (Minor Stoop): Seemed very eager for it to happen. Jdogno7 (talk) 02:29, February 17, 2017 (UTC) :::::Given your disruptive behavior, it seems pretty understandable. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:40, February 17, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Seriously dude. This guy isn't known as ImperiexSeed on the Supernatural Wiki is he??? Because he's acting exactly like that guy and the Admins are looking for consensus to permanently ban that guy at the moment.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 17:16, February 18, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Jdogno7 actually has his own account on Supernatural Wiki, but all of his posts were made throughout April 2016 and at no other time. Surprisingly, he hasn't had any problems with editing there. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:26, February 19, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::That is a shock!!!--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 03:15, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Undone edits Hi there. I notice that you have been undoing pretty much every edit I make without explaining why. If I have violated some sort of rule, I apologize, but I would appreciate it if you would consider whether the edit in question improves the article, or at least give a reason for your actions, instead of undoing people's work reflexively with no explanation. Thank you. MikeyMunkvold (talk February 15, 2017 (UTC) Edwin Adelson I'm puzzled as to why you keep removing the "child molester" tag from this article. It is mentioned several times in the episode that he he has sexually fondled children, which is the very definition of child molestation. (Your repeated assertion that it's "not the same thing" is also baffling and just plain incorrect.) MikeyMunkvold (talk February 24, 2017 (UTC) :Unless they explicitly say he molested them, I'm not convinced that it's the same thing. They're separate terminology for a reason. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:40, February 25, 2017 (UTC) :" "1) molestation, which is defined as the touching or fondling of the genitals of a child, or asking a child to touch or fondle an adult's genitals, or using a child to enhance pleasure from sexual acts or pornography; 2) sexual intercourse, which includes vaginal, oral, or rectal penetration; 3) rape." (https://www.drgreene.com/qa-articles/constitutes-sexual-abuse/) - MikeyMunkvold (talk 18:44 February 24, 2017 (UTC)